


The Fempreg Files

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Donors, F/F, Family Fluff, Fandoms need more fpreg, Fpreg, Magical Lesbian Babies, for science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is a little magic or science. Or a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who knew this would be so difficult?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts), [cypsiman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/gifts).



> I wrote the majority of these for a minimeme on my writing journal years ago: http://windsnocturne.dreamwidth.org/266351.html. Decided it couldn't hurt to post them here, and will still take requests in the meantime!

Somehow, Eirika thought that maybe they would have been better off trying to have a child through magic alone. She'd been so relieved when L'Arachel finally relented to finding an actual donor instead of putting all their hopes on a risk, but then came the part where they actually had to find someone.

"Why not Ephraim? Amelia would certainly understand our cause, and-"

"If we seek my brother's aid," Eirika said firmly, " _you_ will be the one to carry the child." L'Arachel paled; pregnancy would put a stop to her monster-slaying and that simply would not do.

"Then perhaps Sir Seth?" she quickly suggested. "Unless that would be too awkward, considering the feelings he once held for you."

"It would," Eirika sighed. "And Innes is out of the question, as he and Syrene have a baby of their own to take care of. Forde as well, Vanessa is due any day now."

"Oh! I just had an idea!" L'Arachel crowed. "Rennac! He's still my servant, after all, and he's finally learning how to behave like one."

"Just barely," Eirika reminded her. "Bringing us tea and pastries is a far cry from giving us his seed."

"But...oh, I suppose you're right about that," L'Arachel sighed. "And it seemed like the most perfect idea" She collapsed back onto their bed with a heavy sigh. "Oh, Eirika, who could have ever imagined this would be so hard?" Eirika eased the other woman's head onto her lap and patted her hair.

"I'm sure we'll find someone eventually," she said, not quite believing it herself. "The only ones I can think of are Kyle, Franz and Master Saleh."

"Then we'll speak with them," L'Arachel said. "At least one of them will be kind enough to say yes."

In the end, they chose a man from a nearby village whose life L'Arachel had once saved. Recognizing her, he felt he owed her a debt, and neither woman could complain about that.


	2. You're Our Last Hope

It hadn't gone well.

Hector refused to make any more kids, citing his cranky pregnant wife Farina was enough of a handful. Eliwood wouldn't feel right fathering children with anyone other than Ninian. Kent was out of the question given the feelings he'd once held for Lyn; she hadn't wanted to make him feel awkward. And Sain had lost interest once Lyn had told him that being a donor didn't mean they would have a threesome.

Wil was their last hope. He'd been a good friend to them both for a long time now, and Lyn couldn't imagine him saying no. So that morning they stopped by his apartment for coffee and small talk, Lyn slowly easing her way into the question.

"On the subject of children," she said, "Florina and I have something we'd like to-"

"-of course I'll be the father of your child!" Wil said, and Florina nearly dropped her coffee mug in surprise.

"H-how did you-"

"Simple, really," Wil said. "Fiora has a son, Farina's pregnant, it only makes sense that Florina would want children soon. And Lyndis, you'd make a good mom." He smiled. "I'm always happy to help an old friend in any way." Both women sighed with relief, that had been easier than they'd expected.

"Wil, thank you," Lyn said. "I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to us."

"Yes...! Truly, thank you," Florina added. "Ah, and Lyndis...I mean, Lyn, she'll be the one, er-"

"I'm going to carry," Lyn said. "Tomorrow we'll go to the clinic and get this set up."

"Sure!" Wil grinned. "And don't worry, I'll stick around to visit the kid after he's born, and when he's old enough I'll train him for the school archery team, and-"

He prattled on, and Florina gave Lyn a bit of a funny look.

"Hyperactivity isn't genetic, is it?"


	3. It'll Work

"It'll work," Lute assured her. "My magic is flawless, and I've spent months perfecting this formula. The next time we engage in sexual activity, you'll be carrying my child afterwards." Vanessa twisted her fingers nervously; she knew what she'd be in for by agreeing to be the guinea pig in Lute's little experiment, but given how unpredictable magic could be and the overall risks of pregnancy, she was beginning to have her doubts.

But it wasn't as if she could just back out now. She'd promised, and a knight of Freila did not break promises.

"I do hope this goes according to plan, then," she said. "This will result in a normal baby, right? No hybrid animal creatures or my laying an egg?" Her girlfriend gave her an irritated look.

"Do you question my prowess? Have I not told you time and time again that there's no one better than me?"

"O-of course not! But...magic can be so...that is, no one's ever tried such a spell before," Vanessa said quickly. "I..."

"You're scared, aren't you." Lute's face softened as she took Vanessa's hand in her own, squeezing gently. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, you know I wouldn't. I tweaked and re-tweaked the formula to ensure that it would be completely safe to use on a human woman. The worst that can happen is the one percent chance it doesn't work and you're not carrying my child within a month." Her words and expression eased Vanessa's worries, and she smiled.

"All right, then."

Three months later, Lute smiled as she observed the growing swell of Vanessa's abdomen beneath her nightdress. It had worked, all right...perhaps a little too well, Lute thought as she realized Vanessa was larger than she ought to be for this point.

Then again, there was no such thing as "too well" for Lute.


	4. Downtime

They'd barely been sitting down a minute before the professor took out her notepad, and Bianca sighed. She understood the woman's enthusiasm, it had been some miracle that they'd managed to make a baby after all, but sometimes a girl just wanted to spend time with her wife and not have her wife's notebook get in the way.

"Um, Prof-I mean, Aurea nothing's _changed_ since the last notes!" she said.

"That's impossible, everything changes!" Aurea lay her hand on Bianca's swollen belly for a moment, then scribbled something down. "You've gotten bigger, and the baby's a little less active than last time. Now let me-"

"Ohhh!" Bianca buried her face in her hands. "Aurea, I just want to spend time with you! You've been so busy with all the research Hilda and Hilbert are sending you, all the new trainers coming for their first Pokemon...can't we just be together without your notes?" She pouted a bit. " _Please?_ "

Aurea glanced down at the notes, then at Bianca, and then put them down with a sigh.

"You're very hard to say no to, dear," she said, and Bianca leaned eagerly into her embrace. _Finally._


	5. Science Is Magic

Somehow Ami had always known it would work, whether through the power of the Silver Crystal or through sheer science. But she was glad science had worked without needing to bother Neo-Queen Serenity for help while she herself had an infant to take care of.

"How are you feeling, Mako-chan?" she asked as she heard her wife begin to wake up.

"Hungry." Makoto sat up and stretched, her ponytail messy from sleep and her floral nightgown riding up the length of her legs. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and Ami couldn't help but smile at the growing roundness beneath the fabric.

"That's a good sign," she said. Even though Makoto had been lucky enough to avoid morning sickness, she still hadn't had much of an appetite during the first few months. Now that the second trimester was underway, though, the problem seemed to be abating. "I'll make you some breakfast." Makoto made a face, but didn't argue; not only did she hate being waited on but she'd always been the cook in the family, so letting someone else handle it wasn't easy for her.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," she said, moving over to where Ami sat at her desk. "Whatcha writing?"

"Observations." Ami smiled. "So far this experiment seems to be going quite well! I have every confidence that-"

" _Oh!_ " Makoto gasped and Ami froze, suddenly stricken with panic. _I spoke too soon! I shouldn't have said anything, something must be wrong, Mako-_ But her train of thought was cut off by Makoto grabbing her hand and resting it against her belly. A second later, Ami felt something bump against her palm. Relief flooded her, followed by ecstatic joy.

"Good morning to you, too."

"I think someone else is hungry," Makoto joked, and Ami felt silly for having worried. Granted, it was normal for one to fret over a pregnant spouse, especially when their means of becoming pregnant weren't exactly traditional. But Makoto was handling things very well and they had additional healers on hand to ensure everything went without a hitch.

_So there's no reason to panic._

The baby kicked again and Makoto smiled, laying a hand beside Ami's. They remained like this for a long moment, savoring the sense of sheer wonder at knowing they'd made this tiny little life together. They only parted when Makoto's stomach growled and Ami felt her own hunger pangs beginning to gnaw at her.

"We'd better eat," she said, standing up and helping Makoto to the kitchen.


End file.
